


对方已开启床位共享

by sinsewengu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: ※三禁，PWP，文名=BGM歌名。





	对方已开启床位共享

凌晨四点半，喻文波在游戏内给他发消息：deng hui lai wo fang jian

王柳羿不回他，开始排下一把对局。

他们前两天吵架了。其实只是很小的事情——喻文波要搬到楼上的房间住，自然要把很多放在原先房间里的东西挪上去，挪东西的时候不小心把王柳羿的一件卫衣也顺手打包走了。王柳羿近来熬夜rank，睡眠不足，隔天起来的时候本来就有些低血压心情不好，又找不到那件想穿的卫衣，还以为王柳羿，还以为是被喻文波理东西的时候扔了，等喻文波也起床的时候就话说得重了些，喻文波这段时间一直劝王柳羿早点睡觉别熬夜，对方听不进去，本来也积着点火——两团火聚在一起，嘭地爆炸。于是便冷战了好几天。喻文波先服软，给王柳羿发了游戏内的消息，总这么冷战着也不是办法，该打得比赛还得打，总不能真的不说话。

王柳羿排了好久都还没排进去，他戴着耳机听随机歌单，有一首正好是之前喻文波哼过的，前奏起来的时候王柳羿便下意识把他给切了，侧过脸去时正好撞上喻文波死盯着他的视线。

“干嘛不回我？”喻文波问他。

王柳羿闷声：“不想回，有什么话不能当面说？”

“我当面对你说你理我吗？”喻文波有些愠怒，压下来继续说，“别打了，你天天熬到大早上命不想要了？”

王柳羿也有些烦躁：“不rank干嘛，你又不是没看到我被铺天盖地喷。”

“只是埋头练就有用？”

“你什么意思？”王柳羿的火气一下子被他给点着了，他抬起头来，把刚匹配到的排位对局给取消了，转过身去和喻文波对峙，“我练英雄又有什么问题了，喻文波你什么意思？”

喻文波问他：“你就这样和我一直冷战，比赛的时候怎么打配合？”

“……”王柳羿的确有些理亏，他咬了咬下唇，沉默的空气像是重新凝结的蜡，王柳羿甚至不想去用手触碰它。

喻文波又问：“不然我去你房间？”

王柳羿眼睛里还带着点血丝，看着他的时候好像是在怪罪他：“那也是你房间——你原来的。”

“你非得和我计较这个？”喻文波都要叹气了。

王柳羿嘴硬：“我没有。”但手上还是把游戏下了，用鼠标点到屏幕最左下角，按一下，选择关机。

屏幕黑掉的瞬间，映出他好像更瘦削了些的一张脸。

“走吧。”喻文波把他从椅子里抱起来。

 

房间里放着的这瓶润滑剂有好一段时间没有用了——搬了房间之后他们便吵了架，还冷战着呢，自然也不可能做爱，王柳羿甚至都错开了时间和他睡觉，每次他结束rank打算上楼的时候，都看到王柳羿头都不抬一下地继续打游戏——他也不可能强硬地把王柳羿的游戏给退了把他人整个带走，不说会扣分还会惩罚，王柳羿搞不好会直接在心里把他拉黑。

好在王柳羿终于和他说话，也就代表着气生到头了。他们其实也时不时会这样小小地吵一架，有时候是王柳羿先服软，有时候是他先服软，总之都吵不长，吵完还能感情升温一下子，倒也不算什么值得拿出来说道的事。

两个不同的灵魂在一起，本来就是相互碰撞相互磨合的过程，日子过久了，该习惯的事慢慢也就会习惯了。

王柳羿最近糟糕的作息让他的身体好像变得更瘦了些，脸上本来还有二两肉现在也没了，喻文波捏着他的下巴和他接吻时用手撩起他的上衣下摆，脑袋里这么想着，该把他喂的胖一点的，不然床上也不敢折腾他太狠，真怕把他哪里的骨头给折了。

喻文波捏着在他光滑的皮肤上因为情动而凸起些的小肉点，用舌尖将王柳羿口腔里的所有角落都扫了一遍，王柳羿不知道是吃了什么糖果，吸吮他的舌尖好像都能尝到那股甜蜜的味道。

润滑剂挤了太多，多余的量都被喻文波摸到臀缝中间去，黏糊糊，湿漉漉的，王柳羿不自觉地分开双腿，跨坐到他身上去。他喃喃着：“可以了……”一边在黑暗里看了一眼喻文波。

这样的环境下真的就能看清他的视线吗？王柳羿不知道。但他笃定喻文波的确察觉到了，因为下一秒喻文波便低下头来吮吻他的锁骨，托着他的臀瓣和侧腰，终于进入了他。

这样的体位让性器进得很深，王柳羿一只手环在喻文波的脖颈，一只手顺着自己的胸口中间摸下去，甚至都觉得喻文波能把他的肚子都顶起来了。

喻文波的手覆盖上他的手，热意从指尖传递过来，他动起来，频率不快，却愈发地深入，好像要开凿他身体里最隐秘的部分，逼得他求饶为止。

“蓝哥，感受我。”喻文波这么说。

“别说了……”

这时候还怎么去思考别的事呢？王柳羿想，喻文波说的是什么废话。这样亲密的距离里，世界都只剩下他们两个人，除此以外，他还能去感受别的什么呢。

只有他。

也只属于他。

因身体交合的快感而从唇间流泻的呻吟和喘息占满了整个房间，初春究竟该不该该暖空调？——多半是不用的，因为这两只怕冷的崽现在只觉得热。好像是燎原的火一般的炽热，从身体交缠着的地方点燃，传到每一个细胞里，让灵魂都震颤。

他用双手抱紧了喻文波，配合上他的步调，也小幅度地扭动腰臀。无论是在游戏里还是在床上，他们从来都是最佳拍档。

他亲吻喻文波，与他交换这一份带着湿意的温暖感情，他任喻文波进入他，与他共享这一份被加了甜蜜剂的极致快乐。

又换了体位，喻文波将他抱起来，从后面进入了王柳羿，肚子那儿被垫了枕头和被褥，可以让他省些力气——喻文波向来是知道王柳羿的体力如何的，连掰手腕都可以轻松将他撩到，在床上也极容易脱力，又不肯营养均衡又不肯多做运动，能勉强维持现在的体力都已经算是奇迹。

王柳羿将脸埋在床垫里，被顶弄出猫叫一样的呻吟，喻文波是找准了他的敏感点撞的，却又不肯给他个痛快，浅尝辄止，王柳羿忍耐力再好也受不了。

“你偏要这样吗？”

“偏要怎么样？”

“折磨我。”

“我怎么会。”喻文波笑，倾下上身，在他的背脊上吻了几个印子。

王柳羿知道明天起来肯定能看到背上又紫紫红红的暧昧痕迹，但反正穿着衣服别人看不到，也就只有喻文波会去撩起他的衣服确认罢了。看吧，喻文波就是在折磨他，不然为什么抵住他最快活的地方却又停下来了呢。

明明就是故意的。

他于是带着哽咽地请求道：“我想看着你的脸……”最后那两个字被他含糊地隐去，他脸皮薄，自然说不出那种词来，但他知道喻文波能会意的。

他相信他。

喻文波叹了口气，抱起他来，帮着他翻了身，从正面再度插入他内里去，没有停顿地深入浅出，撤出时不完全，又狠了心地顶他的敏感点，将他硬生生地送上快感的巅峰，只觉得眼前一片空白，身体的所有感触都在那一刻被剥夺了，等到他终于有力气伸手摸上自己的性器时，才发现也已经发泄出来，将那些粘稠留在了自己的小腹处的皮肤上。

喻文波问他：“还和我冷战吗？”

王柳羿摇摇头：“不了。”

 

喻文波去外面拿了毛巾，用温水沾湿了又拧干，拿回来把两个人身上的斑驳痕迹都给擦干净了，毛巾丢在床头的柜子上面，势必是要明天早上在没人发现的时候再拿去洗衣房洗的。

王柳羿闭着眼睛背过身去，很快就有一具温热的身体贴上来，将他揽入怀里。

“我的愿望很简单，蓝哥。”

“我想和你一起入睡，和你一起起床，和你一起驰骋峡谷，和你一起捧奖杯。”

喻文波说完，去吻了吻王柳羿那通红的耳朵，将他的耳垂衔进嘴里。

他抱着不会得到回话的打算说的，王柳羿又闭上了眼，一副似乎已经熟睡的样子，于是喻文波也闭上眼睛。阔别许久的同床共枕，不如就这样入眠。

半晌，他听到房间里响起王柳羿很轻很轻的一声。

“……我也是。”

喻文波笑起来。

 

END


End file.
